Odcinek 2
ODCINEK 2 AKADA TRIBE: Po eliminacji AzMarie Jason nie jest zbytnio zadowolony. Chodzi nabuzowany po obozie. Robert i Jason rozmawiają na temat Deborah i tego że dziewczyna za bardzo się wczuła i któryś z nich musi wygrać HoH Competition a najlepiej aby wygrali zadanie o immunitet. Deborah po eliminacji AzMarie udaje jakby nic się nie stało a Jason na nią naskakuje i mówi że to *jałowy sojusz* Deborah krzyczy na Niego że ona to tylko 1 głos i niech mówi też do innych. Alec spędza coraz więcej czasu z Johnem. Veronica i Kelly wnioskują że John jest gejem albo biseksualistą. Alla i Magnus zawiązują sojusz który sami nazywają : Band of victims* FERIGO TRIBE: Zaraz z rana można było usłyszeć kłótnię Charlotte i Marvity. Marvita miała bowiem pretensje do Charlotte o to, że ta wstała bardzo wcześnie i swoim chodzeniem po obozie ją obudziła. Marvita coraz bardziej okazuje się tyranem. W dzień eksmisji w plemieniu przeciwnym przedrzeźniała sie z Kacey. Victoria w tym momencie wychodzi natomiast na bardzo mądra uczestniczkę. Ma już chamską Marvite, Alexa który lada moment rozpęta wojnę, Briana i Austina. Dziewczyna przy nich wygląda na słabą co daje jej duże szanse na przetrwanie ewentualnych nominacji. Najmniej widać w tym plemieniu Austina i Matta. Wiemy tylko, że Matt nadal trzyma z Elisabeth, Jacobem i Charlotte. Austin gra z drugą częścią plemienia. Zadanie o Immunitet: Tym razem na prowadzeniu byli CZERWONI gdyby nie ich fatalna wpadka i nie zabranie ze sobą 2 elementów puzzli. Uczestnicy musieli biec trasą z przeszkodami (błoto, wspinaczka) niosąc ze sobą elementy układanki. Okazało się, że na końcu brakło im 2 elementów. Było za późno i pomimo szybkiego sprintu Jasona plemie niebieskich pokonuje czerwonych. Alec nie wytrzymuje napięcia i zaczął płakać odchodząc od układanki ( niczym akcja gdy Russel modli się do Boga w Srvivor 26) Całe plemię niebieskich patrzy* John przytula Aleca. Matt z przeciwnego plemienia dogryza Alecowi mówiąc, że faceci nie płaczą i udaje że ociera łzy. Deborah mówi pod nosem: "Shut you mouth" i obejmuje Aleca. Jeff zapowiada, że jeszcze dziś ktoś z Czerwonych zostanie HoH Wyspy. (Po zadaniu kamera pokazuje już tylko to co dzieje się w Akada Tribe) HoH Competition: ''' Zadaniem uczestników było odpowiadanie na pytania dotyczące filmu. Uczestnicy byli przywiązani lina (każdy do każdego z tyłu) Odpowiadając dobrze osoba przesuwa się do tyłu co powodowało że pozostali byli ciągnięci do tyłu. 2 metry w tył I uczestnicy zapewniali sobie kąpiel w zimnej wodzie. John jako były HoH nie brał udziału. Jako pierwsi odpadli: Alec, Veronica I Jason (pokazana była jego skwaszona mina) Następnie gra toczyła się około 30 minut. Nikt nie spadał aż nagle Deborah wpadła do wody a zaraz za nią Alla. Jedyną nadzieją Jasona było to że wygra Robert. Niestety Robert wpada do wody chwile po dziewczynach a za nim Magnus. Zwycięża Kelly. I to ona będzie musiała nominować 2 osoby do eksmisji. '''Nomination Ceremony Day: Kelly rozmawia z Veronica. Dziewczyny rozważają kto powinien zostać nominowany. Myslą że najbezpieczniej będzie nominować Alle oraz Magnusa. Deborah podchodzi do dziewczyn i mówi o nominacji Jasona i Roberta. Uświadamia dziewczynom, że mają oni sojusz w którym była także AzMarie. Alla wieczorem pochodzi do Kelly i gratuluje jej jeszcze raz i pyta czy wie kogo nominuje. Dziewczyna mówi jej, że sama nie wiem ale na pewno jej nie nominuje. Alla jest jej wdzięczna. Jason przed samą Ceremonią obiecuje Kelly , że jeśli ta jego nie nominuje nigdy nie nominuje jej do odejścia. Jednak jest już za późno by Kelly skonsultowała to z Veronica. Ceremony: Wszystko idzie po myśli Deborah, Johna, Aleca i Kelly nominuje Jasona i Roberta. Jako powód nominacji powiedziała: „Nominuje Ciebie Robert i Ciebie Jason. Oboje jesteście silnymi przeciwnikami i stanowicie zagrożenie. Powodzenia w Veto Competition. I wish you the best! Ceremonia nominacji dobiegła końca”. Koniec odcinka 2... Confessionals : Kelly 5 Veronica : 4 Jason: 4 Deborah: 3 Marvita : 3 Victoria: 3 Matt: 2 Charlotte :2 John : 2 Robert : 2 Alla : 2 Kacey : 2 Brian: 1 Alec: 0 Magnus: 0 Alex: 0 Austin: 0 Elisabeth: 0 Jacob: 0 Niebawem powstanie tabelka ukazująca Confessionals każdej osoby w poszczególnym odcinku.